vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Hibikase
'Hibikase '(ヒビカセ, Hibikase) ist der zweite Song, der von Anyosupenyosuyaya, einer Gruppe, die von Giga-P, Reol, Key und Okiku gegründet wurde, hochgeladen wurde. Hintergrund Hibikase wurde am 24. September 2014 auf Niconico Douga und YouTube. Seitdem hat der Song mehr als 100.000 Aufrufe auf NND, womit er in die Hall of Fame einzog. Anfang Dezember 2015 brach er 1.000.000 Aufrufe auf NND, was ihm erlaubte, die Hall of Legend zu betreten. Der Song wurde mit in das Album No Title+'' als zweiter Track miteinbezogen. Lyrics Japanisch= 真夜中に告ぐ　音の警告 協和音に酔う　午前零時 あなたが触れる　光　増す熱 指先に踊らされ 感覚　即　体感 寝静まる夜　二人だけの蜜 体感　即　快感 重なる波形に魅了されていく 忘れないでね　わたしの声を 画面越しでいい　ちゃんと愛して ヴァーチャルだって　突き放さないで あなたの音に　まだ溺れていたい 覚えていてね　わたしの声を あなたがくれた　この身すべてを 言の葉と初の音が交わる この息と音とヒビカセ あなたの生んだ音に　ただ恋をしていたの 悲しみ　怒り　甘心　すべて打ち鳴らす 絶えず叫ぶ　声連ねる 余熱交ぜる　愛、絶　艶めく 絶えず叫ぶ　声連ねる 余熱交ぜる　愛、絶　艶めく 魅了されていく 忘れないでね　わたしの声を 画面越しでいい　ちゃんと愛して ヴァーチャルだって　突き放さないで あなたの音に　まだ溺れていたい 覚えていてね　わたしの声を あなたがくれた　この身すべてを 見つめ合う　あなたと二人 重ねた息と音を響かせ あなたの初の音　この声聴かせ オトヒビカセ |-|Romaji= mayonaka ni tsugu oto no keikoku kyouwa on ni you gozen rei ji anata ga fureru hikari masu netsu yubisaki ni odorasare kankaku soku taikan neshizumaru yoru futari dake no mitsu taikan soku kaikan kasanaru hakei ni miryousareteiku wasurenaide ne watashi no koe wo gamen goshi de ii chanto aishite vaacharu datte tsukihanasanaide anata no oto ni mada oboreteitai oboeteite ne watashi no koe wo anata ga kureta kono mi subete wo mitsumeau anata to futari kasaneta iki to oto to hibikase mayonaka ni tou hiekitta netsu machi-tsuzuketeru gozen rei ji kagami utsushi ni houwashiteiku shiranai oto ga tsutau kankaku soku taikan neshizumaru yoru to ikizukai sorou taikan soku kaikan sabita rojikku "ima ichi do" wo kogareru wasurenaide ne watashi no koe wo jigen mo koete tobasu shigunaru vaacharu da nante iwanaide anata no oto ni mada aisareteitai oboeteite ne watashi no koe wo anata ga kureta kono mi subete wo kotonoha to hatsu no ne ga majiwaru kono iki to oto to hibikase anata no unda oto ni tada koi wo shiteita no kanashimi ikari kanshin subete uchinarasu taezu sakebu koe tsuraneru yonetsu mazeru ai, zetsu tsuyameku taezu sakebu koe tsuraneru yonetsu mazeru ai, zetsu tsuyameku miryousareteiku wasurenaide ne watashi no koe wo gamen goshi de ii chanto aishite vaacharu datte tsukihanasanaide anata no oto ni mada oboreteitai oboeteite ne watashi no koe wo anata ga kureta kono mi subete wo mitsumeau anata to futari kasaneta iki to oto wo hibikase anata no hatsu no ne kono koe kikase oto hibikase |-|Englisch= A sound gives its warning in the middle of the night I'm intoxicated by the consonance at midnight With your touch, a light, an increasing fever You have me dancing on your fingertip I have an intuition, suddenly, a sensation Our secret nectar in the sleeping night I have a sensation, suddenly, a pleasant feeling I'm fascinated by the overlapping waveforms Don't forget my voice I don't care if it's through the screen, love me properly Even if I'm virtual, don't push me away I still want to drown in your sound Remember my voice And everything of this body you gave me We look at each other, alone with you Make our breath and sound resonate A completely chilled heat questions in the middle of the night I'm still waiting at midnight I'm saturated in the reflection from the mirror A sound I don't know is sent my way I have an intuition, suddenly, a sensation The sleeping night and our breathing laid out in front of us I have a sensation, suddenly, a pleasant feeling Rusted logic, I long for "just this once" Don't forget my voice My signal crosses dimensions Don't call me virtual I still want to be loved by your sound Remember my voice And everything of this body you gave me Words and a first sound mix together Make my breath and sound resonate I just fell in love with the sound you produced Sadness, anger, satisfaction, all ringing out Constantly shouting, voices lining up Our remaining heat mixing, love and sorrow seem alluring Constantly shouting, voices lining up Our remaining heat mixing, love and sorrow seem alluring I'm fascinated Don't forget my voice I don't care if it's through the screen, love me properly Even if I'm virtual, don't push me away I still want to drown in your sound Remember my voice And everything of this body you gave me We look at each other, alone with you Make our breath and sound resonate My voice makes your first sound heard Make the sound resonate |-|Deutsch=''Eine freie deutsche Übersetzung folgt bald! Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Giga-P Kategorie:Song